A growing number of consumers now have high-speed, or broadband, connections to the Internet in their homes. The increased bandwidth provided by these broadband connections allows the delivery of digital television, video, and multimedia services to customer premises (e.g., home consumers). These services are transported over a network as media streams. At the customer premises, a digital media receiver decodes one or more media streams. The digital media receiver also generates a picture signal for display by a television or monitor. A switch to a different media stream results in a finite amount of delay before the new stream can be decoded and displayed. Some amount of delay may be unavoidable with digital streams, but consumers prefer a relatively small delay.